1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a box containing adjoining mirrors which create design images from objects placed in a turnable dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The images are similar to those of kaleidoscopes, however the improved device has the following advantages:
(a) Larger images which can be viewed with both eyes, and by more than one person simultaneously. PA1 (b) A built-in light source for images that are constantly bright and clear.